Lucy is a bad, BAD girlfriend
by SettsuHeel
Summary: Lucy is being a very naughty girl -grins- Rated M for language and some scenes...GrayLu! I don own the picture :)
_Hello everyone! Just a small peek into the naughty side of Lucy this time :) Hope you'll enjoy it :) Leave a comment so I know what you think about it :) Thank you!_

This is it. Fairy Tail. The only place young people get to do whatever shit they want without anyone complaining. And of course they all used it to their hearts content.

"Gray! " I could barely hear Natsu call my name in all the ruckus around us. Music was blasting in our ears, alcohol and drugs everywhere you looked. Even Natsu was holding two bottles of something (not that I cared at that point) up high just so he wouldn't spill as he went through the crowd of wild young dancing people. This place was packed no matter what the time. Air was hot, everyone was sweaty, but nobody gave a fuck. After all, we were here to have fun!

Natsu finally came to the bar counter where I was standing and handed me a bottle. I immediately took a swing my head moving in the rhythm of hard rock music and I took a look around the place. It was dimly lit little place with posters of whatever the teenagers put there themselves. From naked girls, motorcycles, through rock bands and idols down to their own photos smoking pot or puking outside in the parking lot. Laser lights of every color gave it the right rave atmosphere making everyone out of their minds. The DJ, Gajeel, was bringing up one hit after another not giving anyone any time for a breather, the bartender. Mira-Jane, was all over the place, her hands full as the youngsters downed one bottle after another but the one who stood out the most was her. She was up on a table dancing like there was no tomorrow. A low cut sleeveless shirt barely covered her huge breasts every man drooled over, her ass was shaking to the rhythm in a ridiculously short leather mini skirt, red thong clearly visible to anyone who stood close enough to see in the lightning in that place and her golden locks swayed from one side to another as she danced her heart out on that cursed table. Lucy was out of her mind, as usual. She was the biggest party beast around and everyone knew it. She was hot as hell, her deep brown eyes sexy as all hell. If she was a demon every guy would follow her to hell with biggest smiles on their faces just to be able to get a lot at that ass of hers. She was a temptress above all.

No one knows if she was drunk or stoned, but everyone was stripping her with their eyes as she took another swing of whatever was in that cup she was holding. She sang every song she liked occasionally jumping down from that table to grind to some guy who temporarily caught her attention before she moved to another calling it dancing. God, she was hot. I saw guys ready to fight over who dances with her next before she managed to sway her hips at them and they melted into the ground.

I took another swing from my bottle and grinned at her. I put the bottle on the counter and went to battle my way to the center of the dance floor, straight to her. I grabbed her wrist tearing her from some strange guy pulling her to me, my other hand found its way to her ass and squeezed it. I saw the sparkle in her playful sexy eyes as she smacked my hand away but she didn't run off. She just turned and grinded that ass into me her sexy body moving against mine. She was a goddess, a temptress. I saw guys ready to kill to be in my place before she tore herself from me and went back to shaking that ass on a nearest table as her friends Erza and Wendy joined her there singing at the top of their lungs. I bet some of the guys staring at the three sexy bodies staying in the rhythm of that blasting music just came in their pants then and there. Lucy gave me a last look and a wink and I grinned loving how her body moved in those tight clothes.

I returned to Natsu and finished the bottle in one swing.

"She's one piece of work that Lucy," Natsu commented and I couldn't agree more.

I was there for a few more minutes enjoying all this chaos before I said good bye to Natsu and went back home. What a day.

...

Was right after I got out of a shower when I heard three gentle knocks on my door. I just simply tied the towel around my waist and went to open. I grinned as I saw Lucy's sexy body leaned against my door with a wide grin on her face.

"Looks like I came right in time," she said in that seductive voice of hers. She made me crazy like that. I just simply pulled her to my almost naked body my mouth hungry for hers as she returned my passionate kiss. She managed to close the door behind us with her heels as I was steadily ripping clothes from that sexy body of hers on the way to our bedroom. I pushed her on the bed without a second thought and she called me in with that naughty finger of hers. As I crawled over her I grinned down at her thinking how lucky I was. Other guys could drool over her all they want but in the end I'm the one she comes home to. If you mess with her, she'll fuck you up like there's no tomorrow. But even all that she still knows who she belongs to. My grin just got bigger and bigger as I pressed my body against her.

"You bad, BAD girlfriend."


End file.
